


One Last Time

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill wants to see Charlie's new tattoo.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Paring/Prompt:** Bill/Charlie, "let me look"  
 **A/N:** For [](http://emiime.livejournal.com/profile)[**emiime**](http://emiime.livejournal.com/). Beta: [](http://xingou.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xingou.livejournal.com/)**xingou**   


* * *

  
Charlie stretched his legs out on his brother's sofa. Folding his arms behind his head, he smiled smugly.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it." Bill ran his eyes over Charlie's muscular body, stopping at the top of his shorts. Tugging at the waistband, he grinned, "You going to show me?"

"Bill…." Charlie blushed like he hadn't in years. He placed his hand over his Bill's, but didn't move it from his shorts.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Bill stared into Charlie's eyes, his gaze intense. "Or have you forgotten?"

" _I_ haven't." Charlie turned his head, suddenly feeling like a little boy instead of a man of twenty-three. He lifted Bill's hand from his waist and stood up. "I-I should be going. You have your _big date_ with the Veela to get ready for."

"You're not going anywhere yet," replied Bill, ignoring his brother's statement. He grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled their bodies together. "Come on, let me look." He widened his eyes and pouted his lip, playfully.

Charlie sighed, defeated. "That's not fair; you know I could never resist that face."

"In that case, bend over and pull down those shorts."

"Bill!"

"So I can see your tattoo, Charlie. Boy, your mind is in the gutter." He smiled sweetly.

Charlie laughed at Bill's feigned innocence, turned around and pulled one side of his shorts down, just enough to reveal the Chinese Fireball tattooed on his right buttock. Bill gasped slightly, pushed Charlie's shorts down just past the curve of his arse, and stepped back to get a better look.

The scarlet beast spread its wings and exhaled a mushroom cloud of flames as it paced along the shimmering words _Dragon Tamer_.

"The witch that did it is actually an artist. The bloke that owns the tattoo parlor is her cousin; she's only there for a week. You should go and get something done."

Charlie's words went unheard. Bill was mesmerized. "It's perfect," he murmured, gently running his finger tips across the tattoo. He cupped Charlie's arse in both hands and added, "The tattoo's not bad either."

"Bill…."

Moaning, Bill leaned forward, nipping at Charlie's neck.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Bill pressed.

"For one thing, we're not teenagers anymore."

"Exactly, we're older and more experienced. It'll be even better." Sliding his hands over Charlie's hips and under his clothes, Bill rubbed his palm up and down Charlie's half-hard cock. His fingers brushed Charlie's balls teasingly. "Besides, I've missed you."

Charlie let out a deep, throaty moan. As his eyes slipped closed, he pushed against Bill's hand. "Ok," he whispered, "but this is the last time."

Bill laughed, trailing kisses along Charlie's shoulder blade. "That's what you said the last time… and the time before that."

Reaching behind his back, Charlie squeezed the large bulge in Bill's jeans and looked over his shoulder. "Mmm… I'm likely to say it the next time, too."


End file.
